This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the proposed core developments was a dedicated WAXS instrument with a wider q [unreadable]range than our present instrument. A new WAXS camera of flight path 430 mm in helium was tested for its performance. It was found that the 430 mm path length is too long to be used in helium;background scattering from helium cannot be properly removed. Modifications are in progress so that the WAXS camera may be used in vacuum. A photo-diode array beam intensity monitor was also tested with scattering signals of protein solution and buffer background and the performance of the intensity monitor was evaluated. The results show that further improvements are needed for the intensity monitor to be used in actual SAXS applications.